John'Verse: Crushes and Cookies
by Stolen Childe
Summary: Dean and Castiel have to deal with John's very first crush but they also have to deal with something else as well. Story Eighteen in my John'Verse.  Slash


**Title:** Crushes and Cookies

**Author:** Stolen Childe

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dean, Castiel or Sam. I'm just playing with them.

**Rating:** PG

**Content/Warnings:** kid!fic, puppy-love, fluff, future!fic, Child OCs, slash, mild het, domestic!daddy!Dean, clueless!Cas, sap

**Pairings/Characters:** Dean/Castiel, unrequited OFC/Castiel, Sam, John T., Jasper, Mary J., child OFC

**Word Count:** 4800

**Summary:** Dean and Castiel have to deal with John's very first crush but they also have to deal with something else as well.

**Author's Notes:** Hello! Welcome to story Eighteen of my John'Verse. We're back to lil'John and this was written because of a request from many of my readers. I hope those who requested this piece enjoy it! Normally I don't generally take requests because the minute I try to write them I get stuck, but I just had so much inspiration from this one. _Request__:____One of John'__s crushes has__ a crush on Castiel._ Please, please enjoy! Comments are loved and cherished!

John's Age: 12

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Crushes and Cookies**

"Hey John, can we hang out at your house today?"

John looked over at Alex and blinked, "Ah… my house? There's like sixteen million people living there and two of them are under the age of six…"

Alex popped her bubble gum and swung more fiercely on the swing, "I don't mind."

John shrugged and looked down at his sneakers, "I dunno, maybe just stick with your house, I mean your mom likes the company right?"

Alex swung faster and faster and climbed higher and higher, John watched as her blonde streamers of hair glinted and flashed behind her in the afternoon light. He knew if she stopped the freckles on her cheeks and nose would stand out darkly under the red happy flush of cheeks and her grin when she would give it was just a tiny bit quirky.

All the other boys thought she was weird. She didn't act or dress like the other girls and she had one tooth that kind of overlapped the other at the side. She had one brown eye and one blue and laughed really loud sometimes but she was fun and funny and nice to John and John appreciated that more than if her eyes were the same colour and she dressed and acted like the other girls.

She was also one of the few kids at school who didn't think it was weird that he had two fathers and lived with his uncle and cousin. They were all kind enough to him, but he knew a lot of them didn't like visiting him sometimes because of it.

Alex leapt off the swing with a squeal of joy and landed easily in the woodchips, stumbling forward and falling to her knees, before rolling onto her back.

"Do you miss your mom?" Alex asked, quite suddenly playing with the fraying sleeve of her red flannel shirt.

"Ah…" John blinked, stepping off the swing and coming over to sit beside her, knees drawn up to his chest. "I…"

"I miss my dad, you know. I never knew him, but I still miss him, is that weird? My mom is really great and awesome and I'd never change her ever and I'd never want to lose her, but sometimes a kid wants a dad I guess. You got two, which is really cool and lucky, but you gotta miss your mom."

John bit his lip, "I never… ah… had a mom."

Alex furrowed her brow and laughed, "You have to have had a mom, silly."

John shrugged, "I guess…" John couldn't easily tell the truth, "but she wasn't what you think. I think she was like hired or something. So I never had a mom. Let's go to my house."

Alex grinned, "Okay!"

As John began walking out of the park he felt Alex take his hand and John felt his face and neck go really warm. With a grin he was desperately trying to hide he sped up his pace and began to run, Alex giggled following after.

xx

"Jasper, we are not having this conversation again," Castiel said sternly. "Regardless of your personal feelings towards the taste or texture of your peas they provide health benefits and you will eat them."

"No!" Jasper shouted.

"I have half a mind to remove that word from your vocabulary, Young Man and I can do it, too."

"No!"

Dean chuckled from where he was leaning against the counter, "Cas, you can't reason with a two year old."

"John was perfectly susceptible to reasoning when he was two and I see no cause why Jasper would be any different. He is merely being stubborn." Castiel put the spoon down with a sigh. Chuckling, Dean came over and placed a bowl of Cheerios before Jasper. Jasper dove in immediately and grinned up at Dean.

"He will not get the required nutrients if we continue to only feed him cereal Dean."

"Relax Cas, he'll get them. John turned out just find and he was living off bacon grease and left-over Chinese until he was about six." Dean turned back to the counter and grabbed a clean spoon and small bowl setting those in front of Jasper as well. Jasper abandoned his cereal and began easily feeding himself his apple sauce – unsweetened.

"Why is it that he eats easily and on his own whenever you give him sustenance but the moment I try he acts as if he is unable to do so?" Castiel asked.

Dean shrugged, "I'm around more I guess – I didn't mean that like it sounded – he's just used to me. When you're here I think he likes the attention. I, on the other hand, am old news."

Castiel shook his head, "I'm going to change. I am not expected back for several Earth days."

"Cool, clean laundry is in the hamper in the laundry room."

"Thank you." Castiel kissed Jasper's head as he left the room and disappeared down the hall.

"Dad!"

"Kitchen!"

The front door slammed shut and Dean winced. John came into the kitchen a moment later, red faced and grinning with a girl firmly attached to his hand.

"Oh hey Alex," Dean grinned.

"Hi Mr. Winchester!" Alex beamed back.

"Alex, call me Dean all ready, okay? You've been here enough times Kiddo. Believe me, if you stick with the Mr. Winchester it will just get real confusing. Especially today."

John looked up from where he was tickling Jasper and kissing his pudgy cheeks, "Especially today?"

"Yeah, Uncle Sam's downstairs and your father came home this morning," Dean shrugged finishing up with Jasper's dishes. "You kids want something to—"

"Woohooo!" John shouted picking Jasper up and twirling him around. "Pop is home! He's so awesome Alex, you'll love him."

"I'm glad you think so," a new voice chuckled from the entrance to the kitchen. "I very much hope I can live up to such high expectations."

John turned and grinned, "Hi Pop! This is Alex, she's my friend. She's pretty cool."

"Hello Alex," Castiel greeted gently. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

The girl made a strange little peeping sound as she took in the new figure in the room. John watched as the flush of her cheeks from the run over grew deeper and she didn't say a word.

"Dude," John said putting Jasper down and nudging the girl, "what's wrong?"

Alex grew impossibly redder, and scooted over to John, "H… hi… Mr. Winchester… N… nice to m…meet you too."

"Please, Castiel… Or even Cas if you prefer."

Alex squeaked again and looked away, nodding her head rapidly several times.

"Weird," John said mostly to himself. Then the boy turned back to his friend, "Hey, let's go get Mary and we'll play outside."

"Okay," Alex said quietly.

John frowned and shook his head grabbing her elbow and Jasper's hand and rushing off to the basement.

"She's a very shy girl," Castiel commented idly once the children were out of sight.

"Yeah, sure. That's it," Dean grinned.

"Was she like that when she first met you?"

"Nope, not quite," Dean chuckled.

"Dean whatever do you find so amusing? I do not wish for John's young friend to be intimidated by me. She may not wish to come here again and that would upset John."

"Really don't think you have to worry about that," Dean said.

Castiel huffed, "You are an infuriating creature, Dean Winchester." Dean just kissed the frown of Castiel's lips and went back to the dishes.

xx

"Man, what was that?" John asked. He and Alex were sitting with Mary and Jasper in the sandbox. They were having a contest for which team could build the best sandcastle and Mary and Alex were winning, much to John's disappointment.

"What?" Alex asked, focused on her sandcastle, carefully patting the sides.

"You were all weird around my dad."

"Nuh uh!"

John rolled his eyes, "My _other_ dad."

"No! I wasn't weird."

"You so were!"

Alex shifted a little in the sand, "Just my first time meeting him is all… He's some big shot isn't he?"

John quirked a brow, "Well yeah, but since when does that ever bother you?"

"I'm not bothered!"

"So are."

"Nuh uh!"

"Whatever… You're losing your tower…"

"Gah!" Alex hurried to fix it and John laughed. Alex grinned back as it toppled as little more than dust to the ground.

xx

Castiel huffed as he put down his sheets of parchment and looked across at the casually clicking Dean who was staring at the laptop.

"Oh, hey, might be a hunt over in San Francisco. That could be a neat trip. Show John Alcatraz, he'd get a kick out of it."

"Alcatraz is extremely haunted and we are not exposing our twelve-year-old son to that," Castiel dismissed it quickly.

"Ah man," Dean muttered, "always wanted to see it."

"Speaking of John… His friend Alex has been over several times this week and she is still acting uncomfortable around me. I have been perfectly gracious have I not? I know I am still a little unfamiliar with human interaction but I do not believe I've done anything to upset her."

Dean chuckled again as he had been doing every time Castiel brought up the subject, "Don't worry Cas, you've been real nice."

Castiel frowned, "Perhaps she should join us for dinner. That may make her more comfortable."

"Sure thing Man," Dean hid his smile behind the laptop screen.

Castiel quirked a brow at his human, "Dean, why do I have the feeling you know something I do not?"

"Dude, that's pretty well your resting state. I know tons of things you don't."

"I know many things that you do not as well," Castiel retorted a little petulantly.

"Not arguing. Sure, we can have Alex eat with us next time she's here. Her mom called me the other day and said she really appreciates us having Alex over so much. Alex's dad left when she was just a baby and she doesn't have many male influences in her life."

"Perhaps that is the reason then…" Castiel shook his head and returned to his parchment.

Dean hid another smile and clicked on the link to see how much it would cost for four tickets to tour Alcatraz.

xx

Alex was walking beside John, hands tucked casually in the back pockets of her baggy jeans, "Ah John, is your dad going to be at dinner?"

"Considering he's making it, I figure as much, yeah," John shrugged, tossing a pebble carefully and aiming for a puddle in the middle of the road to their left. It made a wet plunking sound as it hit its target dead centre and John grinned. "What's with you lately?"

"I meant your dad, Castiel, not Dean," Alex said hesitantly.

"Oh, ah… dunno, sometimes he gets called back to work real suddenly. It was his idea though, so he'll be there if he can."

Alex rushed forward and grabbed John's hand in both of hers beaming wildly up at John. John caught sight of her dancing bi-coloured eyes and crooked tooth and his heart started to beat so fast he had to look away.

"It was Mr. Castiel's idea, really? He wanted me to dinner?" Alex asked eagerly.

"Yeah, ah… he wants you to like him I guess. You act funny around him so I don't really blame him. I know he has that whole scary stare thing going on but Pop's real nice. You don't have to be afr—"

"Oh my goodness, this is so amazing… Oh no! John! I have to go home first, is that okay? I'll be at your house in time for dinner though, okay?" Alex smiled widely and jumped up to press a peck to John's cheek. She made a new little squealing sound that John had never heard her make before and turned back in the direction of her house waving over her shoulder. John put a dazed hand to his cheek and watched her take off down the street.

"Girls…" John shook his head and picked up a stick, walking back home with a pensive frown on his face.

xx

"Dad?"

"Yeah Buddy, in here!" Dean called out as he carefully arranged the pepperoni on the pizza crust, it seemed a little more elastic than usual and Dean hoped it turned out all right. If the damn new bread-maker screwed up his dough he was going to write a very angry letter… With a lot of capitals and exclamation points. Really, it was his own fault for letting Castiel use the old one though. Who knew angel mojo could fry a bread-maker?

John wandered into the kitchen and approached the new bread-maker he was reaching out to touch the plastic, when Dean came over and put and arm up, "Woah, woah, maintain the perimeter. Your Pop already fried my last one."

John rolled his eyes and wandered over to the other side, hopping up on to the counter and grabbing a handful of cheese, "Dad?"

"Yeah? Don't eat too much of that."

"Dad..."

"That's my name Kiddo, you learned it when you were ten months old," Dean flashed a grin and moved on to putting the red-pepper on the pizza. "Though it kinda came out more as 'da-bah' and I wasn't sure for the longest time if you were—"

"Dad!" John exclaimed, interrupting.

Dean paused at that and looked over with a frown, "Something dancing around that cranium of yours, Monkey?"

"Gee, how'd you guess?"

"Dude, don't get snarky with me. What's up?"

"You gonna listen this time?"

"Yes, sorry. Please John, talk to me."

"Okay, here goes…" John drifted off with his mouth hanging open before he pursed his lips and tried again, "Okay… So, ah… what does it mean…?" John blushed bright red.

Dean turned to carefully sprinkling the olives on the pizza as he attempted to hide a grin.

"?"

Dean took a moment to interrupt by inserting appropriate word breaks before he was able to respond, "Well Johnny, that depends really… What happened just before that?"

John mumbled his response so low Dean had trouble hearing it.

"One more time Kiddo," Dean prompted gently.

"She held my hand and smiled at me," John whispered, embarrassed.

"Oh, I see," Dean mused, his tone serious but a smirk threatening.

"Oh God! Is it serious?" John asked quickly, looking over with wide panicked green eyes.

"Watch the taking of Gramp's name in vane there Squirt, you know how your Pop feels about that… And yes, John, it's quite serious."

"Am I gonna die?" John asked aghast.

Dean couldn't help the chuckle, "No! John, you aren't going to die. It just means that you… like her, you know?"

"Wait, huh? Yeah, she is like my friend Dad. She wouldn't be my friend if I didn't like her," the 'duh' though unsaid was clearly implied.

"No John, it means you like her in the same way that I like your Pop," Dean said gently. Hopefully not _exactly_ the same way, but Dean figured John was bright enough to get the point he was making. The kid didn't even have proper hormones yet, so it couldn't be _exactly_ the same way, anyway. Dean swallowed, banished the thoughts of puberty from his mind and went to focus more keenly on the onion.

John scrunched up his nose, "Really?"

"Usually, yeah," Dean shrugged.

"But… she acted so weird Dad! I talked about dinner and that Pop was going to be there and she got all… all… _girly_ and ran away… but she kissed me first!"

The bowl of onion clattered against the side of the pizza pan when Dean set it down, he cleared his throat and tried to steady his voice, "She ah… what?"

John blushed, "She kissed me on the cheek and swear my heart just like stopped and then she just ran off! I think I need more guy friends, Dad. Girl ones are strange… and confusing."

Dean chuckled, "Well unfortunately they're always going to be confusing."

John cocked his head thoughtfully, "Huh… is that why you picked Pop instead? Cuz boys aren't confusing?"

Dean choked at little before finding himself chuckling again, "Not exactly. Boys when you well… _like_-like them are just as confusing… Try not to worry about Alex though all right? I think she's kind of confused herself right now."

John shrugged, "Whatever… and hey how do you know its Alex?"

Dean quirked a brow, "How many girls are you bringing to dinner exactly?"

"Oh," John said blushed again, "right."

"Go put on a clean shirt, you look like a street urchin and get your skinny bum off my counter," Dean nudged John playfully and John compliantly slid to the floor, nodding and taking off down the hall.

"That was strange," Castiel remarked as he entered the kitchen from the living room.

"You could have come in to help you know," Dean shot over his shoulder.

"It is far more amusing for me to watch you," Castiel grinned.

"Sadist," Dean muttered.

Castiel came over and pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek, "My apologies. What was going on with John anyway?"

Dean grinned, "He's got a little crush."

"A crush? He seemed perfectly well…" Castiel frowned and cocked his head much the same way John had earlier.

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel, "No, he likes a girl, like… _like-_likes a girl."

"I fail to understand how repeating the word twice alters the meaning as I gather you are intending."

Dean rolled his eyes, "He has feelings for her Cas. Romantic feelings? You know, like the same feelings that make me kiss you every chance I get?"

"You've had plenty of chances within the last several moments and have taken but one," Castiel's eyes sparked as he remarked.

"You little shit, you just wanted me to try and explain…" Dean shook his head with a bemused smile.

"Yes well, I have my fun where I can," Castiel said neutrally. Dean chuckled.

xx

When the doorbell rang, Dean was surprised to see Alex on the other side, dressed in fresh looking jeans with a white blouse neatly pressed and tucked in. Her blond hair was plaited neatly on either side of her head and tied off with ribbons at the end.

Dean smiled, "Good evening Young Miss."

Alex smiled shyly, "Hi Mr. Dean… Is Mr. ah… Mr. Castiel here too?"

Dean nodded, "Yes, he's just setting the table… With John."

"Oh that's um… good. I know John ah… that's good. John is very excited when Mr. Castiel is here."

"Yes, we all are," Dean commented hiding his smirk with a cough. "Come on in. We're having my specialty tonight, home-made pizza."

Alex grinned, "Sounds great Mr. Dean."

When Alex entered the kitchen and John caught side of her his mouth dropped open.

When Alex entered the kitchen and caught sight of Castiel dressed in jeans and a button down blue shirt her face reddened and she looked away, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Managed to catch them," Sam said, coming in behind Dean and Alex. Mary was hanging under one arm and Jasper was hanging under the other, both children were giggling. He deposited Jasper in his high chair and Mary on her booster seat.

"Hey Alex, you look very pretty tonight," Sam greeted kindly then looked over at the still gaping John. "Doesn't she John?" John nodded dumbly.

"Hi Mr. Sam! And ah… thanks," she smiled.

"Hello Alex, so glad you could join us," Castiel greeted as well. Alex made the strange little peeping sound again and nodded quickly scrambling over to pull a chair out beside John and sat down.

With the six of them around the table it was a bit of a cramped fit but it worked well enough. Castiel slid out the chair in between Alex and Jasper and the girl looked down curling her fingers in her lap.

"All right, dig in kids, don't be shy," Dean invited. John did so without hesitation so did Mary and Sam. Castiel set himself to the task of arranging Jasper's small pieces of vegetable, chicken and cheese on his plate.

"Cheese Papa," Jasper prompted opening his mouth and waiting.

Castiel narrowed his eyes, "I know you can do this yourself."

"Cheese Papa. You do it."

"Just do it Cas, he'll sit around catching flies all night if you don't," Dean urged gently.

"But we really must teach him independence, Dean," Castiel protested.

"Ironic," Sam grinned.

"Sammy," Dean shot his brother a quick glare.

"What?" Sam asked all innocence has he cut up Mary's pizza to more manageable sizes for your five-year-old mouth.

Castiel eventually conceded to Jasper's demands and Dean looked on in his constant state of amusement as he watched Alex watching Cas. If the girl was a cartoon character she's have stars in her eyes just about now.

"Now you Jasper, I will not ask again," Castiel prompted sternly after feeding a few pieces of each item to his son. Jasper pouted but reached for a piece of chicken anyway and popped it in his mouth.

"Alex, you haven't had any pizza yet," Castiel remarked a little surprised. He wiped his hands on his napkin before he reached over and placed a two slices on her plate, "There you go. It's really very good. Dean is an excellent cook when he sets his mind to it."

"Gee thanks, Babe," Dean rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome Dean," Castiel returned airily.

If possible Alex flushed darker, "Thank you, Mr. Castiel."

"You are very welcome Alex," Castiel replied gently. Alex began to nibble at her food. John just continued to gape.

xx

"Okay! Now I know something just _has_ to be wrong… You _love_ my dad's pizza," John put down his Nintendo remote and crossed his arm to frown suspiciously at his friend.

Alex sighed, and continued to beat on his character even though he stopped playing, "I ate it, didn't I?"

"Yeah, like only two pieces and only after my Pop gave them to you. Seriously, what's up?"

"Nothing!" Alex exclaimed and finished beating John's character until John's character slumped down and waved a white flag. Alex sighed and put down her controller. "You want some more juice?"

"Yeah, I'll get it, strawberry-kiwi?" John moved to stand but Alex beat him to it.

"No, I'll get it, gotta thank your dad for the pizza." Alex picked up both their cups and walked to the kitchen. She heard voices trickling quietly out and slowed her pace, biting her lip. Alex peered around the corner and almost gasped out loud when she took in the sight before her. John's Dad's had his back to her but his face was very close to the face of Castiel who was leaning back against the counter and looking up at Dean through his lashes. They were talking in low voices and Castiel was smiling, then he leaned forward and kissed Dean, right on the mouth. Alex felt her eyes get hot and itchy and she dropped the cups she was holding before running through the house and slamming the door behind her.

Dean turned and Castiel blinked at the noise and the two men shared a questioning look. John came running in once he heard the noise and looked at his parents.

"What happened? Where's Alex?" John asked.

"I think she's outside, Kiddo," Dean said quietly.

John went to run after her and Dean called for him to wait. The boy looked over and frowned.

"Just give it a minute, all right. I need to talk to Cas first."

"But…" John protested.

"Just a minute Buddy," Dean repeated. "She's right there in the backyard on the tire swing."

John wandered on of the kitchen grumbling to himself.

"Dean why did you…" Castiel drifted.

"Well you know how I was saying that John has a crush?" Dean began.

"Yes, of course," Castiel nodded. "I don't know what that ha—"

"Just listen to me, all right? John has a crush on Alex but Alex has a crush on someone else."

"Dean, just please—"

"Cas," Dean shook his head, "you know how you were saying that she was always acting odd around you, right? Well she was doing that because she liked you. She wasn't frightened or intimidated or anything like that, just plain and simply liked you."

Castiel frowned, "I'm her friend's father."

"Yeah, well, sometimes that doesn't matter… I had this friend in the sixth grade and I went to his house once and man was his mom smoking hot and I acted like a—"

At the look on Castiel's face Dean cut himself off and shook his head, "Well, not really the point. Ah look, she saw me kissing you and she must have gotten upset. You just have to go out there and tell her that you can't like her back all right? But make sure she knows that there is someone who likes her a whole lot and be the kid's wingman all right?" Dean grinned.

Castiel chuckled slightly, "Yes, well, I always have been and awful good wingman. Send John out in five minutes."

"Will do," Dean mock saluted.

xx

Castiel walked quietly out into the backyard and tried his best to not show how awkward he was feeling right now. He had grown much more adept over the years at understanding and portraying human emotion but it was still akin to speaking a foreign language had he been human. He saw Alex slumped on the tire swing, her hair fallen out of her previously tidy braids and shirt wrinkled and untucked. Castiel now understood the significance of her being dressed up this evening and why all the times he looked at her she would flush red.

"Alex?"

Alex looked up and squeaked out her surprise before muttering, "Hi."

Castiel came over and crouched in front of her trying to catch her gaze in his own. Now that he took the time he saw she had a very beautiful soul and that she would be fast friends with John for many years to come.

"I've come to understand that you have feelings for me Alex," Castiel began gently.

Alex ducked her head further and tightened her grip on the tire swing, "Was stupid."

"No, Alex, feelings are never stupid. Misplaced occasionally, misguided quite often but never stupid. You are a lovely child Alex, and a very good friend to John. I'm glad he knows you and I'm glad I have come to know you as well."

"But that's all I am, huh? A kid? John's little friend?"

"Never diminish that Alexandra. Friendship and childhood are both things that are very special and very dear. You must cherish both these things."

"That still means I'm just a kid," Alex said again.

"Alex, you must understand, I am far, far older than you and not only that I already have someone who is very special to me in my life. Do you understand? I will never belittle the feelings you carry within your heart because they are as true as any other feelings but sometimes we can't act on them and sometimes we get confused with our feelings. But I love someone very much and that someone loves me back. We have John and Jasper and make each other very happy. So my heart belongs to him and I would be unable to change that even if I could or it were appropriate to do so."

"So Mr. Dean is like your soul-mate?" Alex sniffled.

"Yes, precisely," Castiel nodded. "We are bound very deeply to one another."

"Oh, Mr. Dean's real lucky. It must be nice to have someone like that."

"I think I'm the lucky one Alex. You can be lucky too, you know. Sometimes people who care about us and have these feelings for us are a lot closer than we think they are. I know it was that way with me," Castiel smiled.

"Who do you mean?" Alex asked, finally looking up and meeting Castiel in the eye.

Castiel just continued to smile mysteriously and ruffled her blonde hair. He stood and nodded over his shoulder before turning away and wandering back to the house. John stood, peering out of the glass door, a glass of milk and a plate of cookies in hand.

"Go on John," Castiel urged gently, squeezing his son's shoulder. John nodded, lip pinched between his teeth before taking off across the damp grass to the swinging girl beyond.

"Everything all sorted out?" Dean asked, when Castiel came back into the kitchen. He was leaning against the counter and smiling softly.

Castiel glanced over to the window and smiled, nodding towards the glass, "See for yourself."

Dean looked over as well and shared the grin. John and Alex sat close together on the bench in the back yard, the cookies and milk between them, heads almost touching as they talked. Dean's grin turned shy as he turned around and picked up something from off the counter that he had been hiding behind his back. It was a small platter with two glasses of milk and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. He held it up to Castiel who smiled back and accepted a cookie.

"Thank you Dean."

"Love you Cas."

**The End**


End file.
